Purest Love
by HeartlessCrisis
Summary: OMG! as you can tell...Im a HUGE fem Silver x Sonic and/or shadow! its so sweet and she totally kicks ass! anyway this was for a friend from school -which i hope she LOVES- enjoy y'all!


_right when you think the world is against you, there is always somebody they send to make things better._

It was a few days after the fight with Iblis and Silver was emotionally and pyshically still tired. She had been crying for the past days for her only friend and the boy she truly loved had sacraficed himself to save the future. she knew she had to get out of bed, though she truly didnt want to anymore plus it was 3 am. she pushed the covers off herself, picked up her glasses, set her house coat on and headed out her room. as she walked towards the kitchen to make some tea she heard a knock at her door and wondered who was up this early in the morning.

"Hello?" Silver said opening the door. Shadow nudged Silver out the way and walked in with Sonic trailing behind him, "hey Silver! nice place ya got here buddy!" Sonic said happily sitting down on the couch chuckling. "What are you two doing here? i thought you were leaving Soleanna today?"

"And leave you behind? no way!"

"But...oh nevermind just forget i asked...go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." Silver said mournfully as she walked back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

Shadow walked up behind her unnoticed, "Are you making tea?" he said calmly almost making Silver drop her cup, "Geez Shadow! say something before you come up behind someone!" Silver yelled before giving him a answer to his question, "Yes...im dont like coffee so im making tea." Shadow took the cup from Silver and took her out the kitchen and sat her next to Sonic, "Sit there." he said before walking back.

"Shadow what are you doing in my kitchen?" Silver said curiously hoping he wasnt there to break something. Shadow didn't answer, all you could hear was a kettle being placed on the stove and some tea bag being pulled from the box.

Sonic slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him causing her to blush slightly, "Hey Silv your pretty cold, are you ok?" Sonic said with slight concern. Silver pushed up her glasses and stared at him unimpressed, "It's the middle of damn winter! Don't you think I would be cold?" she yelled. Sonic laughed at the comment and hugged her close placing her head to his chest. she could hear his heart skip beats and blushed even harder than before.

Shadow you almost down with the tea? lil Silvs here is cold." Sonic chuckled. Silver got a bit pissed at Sonic for calling her Silv but stopped thinking about it when Sonic ran his fingers through the fur covering her boobs. Silver never slept with a shirt one since it was slightly uncomfortable and always thought she had enough chest fur to cover her breasts. Shadow growled at Sonic to remove his hands off of her as he set her tea on the coffee table in front of her.

"Erm thanks Shadow." She said happy yet confused, "why are you guys even here at my house so early in the damn morning again?" she snapped taking the tea and blowing on it to cool it down. Sonic spoke first before shadow could respond, "We heard about what happened when you and Blaze went to fight Iblis and we came to cheer you up!" Silver grew a bit happy and relaxed as Sonic said that, "Thanks guys I appreciate that from you two." Shadow grunted in acknowledgement and sat down on the other side of her, "Is there anything else you want to talk about silver?" Ebony hedgehog said to pearl. She looked down at her tea and began to remember the horrible things Mephiles had put her through, framing Sonic, trying to kill him, thinking Shadow was a enemy and more.

"I'm sorry for being so naïve and listening to Mephiles and hurting you." She squeaked trying to hide her embarrassment. Shadow wrapped his arm around her followed by Sonic into a hug, "its ok Silver," Shadow spoke, "Yeah no harm done!" Sonic grinned. Silver grew even happier to hear them both say that. She smiled at both of them and without thinking, kissed both of their cheeks quickly. Sonic grinned and being faster than Shadow, hugged Silver close kissing her forehead. Silver blushed slightly and tried to fix her robe she was wearing.

Shadow growled at Sonic for him to let go of Silver and rolled his eyes. He stood up and took her now empty cup and placed it in the sink. Silver was a bit uneasy why Shadow was being so nice since he DID kick her in the back of the head and broke her glasses. Shadow sat back down and instantly picked up Silver and placed her in his lap gently. She blushed harder as he nuzzled his face into her chest fur, "Why is he being so kind?" she thought as he trailed his fingers threw her fur. Silver squealed as Ebony hedgehogs soft hands started to caress her upper body. Sonic took the advantage to trail circles on her back and quills lightly. Silver got confused why they were doing this and remembered how Blaze would rub her stomach to make her giggle. She grew upset from the memories but hid them.

"Relax silver…" Shadow whispered into her ear. He could tell she was upset unlike Sonic who couldn't. Silver tried to relax but with sonic constantly rubbing her hips she got a bit nervous. Shadow sighed and growled at Sonic again to make him stop, which he quickly did. Shadow picked up Silver bridal styled and took her to her room. "Whats going on Shadow?" Silver asked curiously, "You look tired so you should rest." Shadow replied placing Silver gently in her bed. He walked to the door about to leave before he turned and mouthed some words. Silver blushed heavily reading his lips before he closed the door. Silver slipped out the robe and tried to sleep. She kept tossing and turning but failed every time. She gave up when it became 3am and decided to get up.

Thinking that Sonic and Shadow had gone home, she decided not to put on her robe and walk to the kitchen for some water in her undies. Upon reaching the living room it got darker.

Her hands began to illuminate a psychic aura so she could see and was startled to see the blue hero 'sleeping' on her couch, "Huh…Sonics here but where is-"she got cut off as Ebony hedgehog came up behind her and began to roughly rub her chest. She was taken by surprise and began to blush heavily as Shadow continued, "Sh-Shadow!" Silver squealed turning her head to the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow didn't respond as Sonic slowly stood up and closer to her, "Sonic? But I thought you were asleep!" Sonic smirked at Silver getting very close to her, a little too close for comfort and trailed his fingers over her chest.

"You know you're really soft Silv."

"Gah its silver! Not Silv!"

"Aw don't be like that Silv." Sonic said with a slight seductive tone in his voice as he cupped her chin in his hand. He gently caressed her cheek making silver slightly show she was giving into his charms, as she stared into Cobalt's emerald green eyes. Shadow gently stroked her quills making Silver relax even more; she was in pure bliss as both hedgehogs tried to make her happy.

"Sonic I think you should take her first." Shadow nodded in approval

"You sure shadow?" Sonic said curiously

Ebony nodded to Cobalt as he gently let go of Silvers chest. Silver was confused as she tried to fluff up her chest fluff to hide her boobs from plain sight. Sonic gently cupped her chin again pulling her towards him and gently brushed his lips against her own. Silver's ears shot up the moment sonic did that but she didn't resist, she slowly began to give into him.

"S-sonic." Silver muttered as cobalt hedgehog placed his lips gently against pearl hedgehogs pulling her into him. Silver was so happy she wrapped her arms around Sonic rubbing the back of his quills. The kiss was sweet and passionate and full of love and care, Silver enjoyed it and truly didn't care if sonic called her Silv. As cobalt let go of pearl, Ebony hedgehog took her arm and held her close.

_"Bu-bump, bu-bump"_ was all silver heard from Shadows chest as he held her tighter. She nuzzled his chest fluff and sighed happily. Sonic took this advantage to gently rub up against Silvers shiny pearl white ass making her shiver and hold on to Shadow tighter, burying her face into his chest fur. "Shadow…Sonic." Silver said quietly, face still buried in Shadows chest, "Relax silver….we'll take care of you I promise." Sonic smiled at her and gently ran his fingers down her legs.

"_Bu-bump! Bu-bump!"_Silvers heart skipped beats as the two hedgehogs motioned her to the bed and sat her there. Silver at in the middle as Sonic gently and slowly slid her silky blue panties off. Shadow on the other hand rubbed his hands through silvers chest fluff moving it out the way of her boobs before letting her lay her head on his lap. "Hey Silv do you mind?" Sonic said smirking at the pearl hedgehog. Silver was confused so she gently spread her legs apart and let Sonic do the rest. Shadow ran his hands through her quills tying to relax her as much as possible before Sonic had a chance to do what he had planned.

"Silv just relax ok? I promise this ill feel good." Sonic smiled at her gently spreading her legs apart farther and poking her opening with his slimy wet tongue. Silvers ears shoot up as her face turned as red as a cherry, her hand clenched Shadows leg tightly as Sonic slowly slid his tongue inside her. Silver covered her mouth with her glove covered hands and tried to relax but, with Sonic wiggling his tongue inside her, it was hard for her to keep herself still. Shadow leaned closer and moved her hands away from her mouth, licking her lips gently caressing her upper body. Silver moaned as Sonic nudged his tongue farther into her.

Her face was red and hot like the sun as Shadow slid his tongue into her mouth deeply kissing her to try to make her forget Sonic was even there. Silver was panting as Shadow held the back of her head kissing her even deeper; she felt she was going to burst as cobalt licked the beck of her opening lustfully.

Breathing hard she moaned loudly as she came in Sonics mouth, which he swallowed and pulled back to lick her pulsing opening clean.

Shadow pulled her up to see her nod off a bit. Sonic got up and sat next to her nuzzling her chest purring happily. Shadow rubbed her ears as she nuzzled his chest fur saying to the both of them, "I…love…you."

Ebony and cobalt hedgehog smiled and held her close as they all drifted into slumber,

"We love you too Silv."

~The End~


End file.
